mydreamlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean-Reiss Productions
Background: In 1985, Al Jean and Mike Reiss formed its own production company using their last names. At the same time, it stuck a deal with 20th Century Fox, which co-produced several cartoons in the early 1990s to produce animated shows. In 1987, it was acquired outright by 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. In 1992, another tri-production with James L. Brooks and 20th Television produced the animation revival of Petticoat Junction, which aired for two-seasons. At first, Gracie Films held this venture, but in 1996, Judgemental Films, Deedle-Dee and 3 Arts joined the venture to create King of the Hill, but two years later, Fuzzy Door Productions and Matt Groening joined the venture. 1st Logo (April 1987) Nickname: "Rainbow J-R", "Jean-Reiss' Version of the Rainbow H-B", "The Rainbow H-B Rip-Off" Logo: We start on a pattern of five columns, each filled with the words “JEAN-REISS”. The words are colored so that they form a rainbow pattern. Suddenly, the words start disappearing, from the top starting on the 1st column, and from the bottom starting with the last column. The words disappear until one last “JEAN-REISS” is left. That enlarges and “morphs” into a skewed, stylized J-R, filled with a rolling rainbow pattern with numerous “JEAN-REISS”s in it. Below, the words “JEAN-REISS PRODUCTIONS, INC.” appear. FX/SFX: The Scanimate “rainbow” effects used in both the columns and actual logo; the words being “wiped” away. Cheesy Factor: Better, but the “morphing” effect is cheesy and awkward. The “J-R” looks somewhat ugly, and the morphing effect… well, freeze-frame the logo and you’ll see how ungainly it looks. Music/Sounds: Just the last few notes of the end theme to The Tracey Ullman Show. Availability: Rare. Can be found on early episodes of the Tracey Ullman Show, which was later replaced by the next logo starting in May 1987. Scare Factor: Low. The design does seem a bit ominous. 2nd Logo (May-June 1987, 1991) Nickname: "Jean-Reiss' Version of the H-B Swirling Star" Logo: On a black background, a gold star swirls down from the top, leaving behind a pink trail. It then settles into the center of the screen as it twirls, occasionally shrinking and twisting, forming a circular trail. It then twists into the middle of the circle and comes to a stop. The words “JEAN-REISS PRODUCTIONS” appear below. FX/SFX: The star and residue trail. Scanimate effects. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1979-1986 H-B logo. Availability: Rare. Can be found on early episodes of The Tracey Ullman Show, which was later replaced by the next logo starting in July 1987. Also available on The Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror II" Scare Factor: Low to medium. The in-your-face animation, combined with the music can scare some. 3rd Logo (July 1987-1992, February 9, 1994) Nicknames: "Jean-Reiss' Version of the H-B Swirling Star II", "CGI Swirling Star" Logo: An updated version of the previous logo, but now done in CGI. The trail is now metallic, and the star now realistically twists and turns and has a nice shine effect. The text is in the same font as the previous logo (before 1988) or the text is in a Microgramma font (after 1988) and are slightly smaller. Trivia: Airings of The Critic episode "Dial 'M' for Mother" on ABC used the 1988-1992 version of this logo instead of the standard "Character Portrait" logo. Variant: A still variant was seen on The Seven Year-Itch with the name completely blacked out and replaced with "JEAN-REISS, INC." in a generic font. This also sometimes plastered the custom J-R logo at the end of Voyages to the Bottom of the Sea. FX/SFX: Same as above; nice CGI, a good achievement for its time, and brighter colors, but… Cheesy Factor: ...it doesn’t work as well as its predecessor for some reason. The path has been changed to look “looser” and it simply doesn’t look as visually appealing as its predecessor. Music/Sounds: Same as the previous logo, or the closing theme of the show. Availability: Uncommon. The original version can be seen on 1987-1988 episodes of The Tracey Ullman Show. The 1988 version can be seen on later episodes of The Tracey Ullman Show, as well as 1989-1992 episodes of The Simpsons, which is available on DVD, as well as Earthquake Bells of the Rings and the Nightmare Terrors. Scare Factor: Same as the previous logo. 4th Logo (1990-1992) Logo: Basically, an in-credit variant of the 2nd logo next to the word "JEAN-REISS" is in a Data 70 font. This is superimposed over the credits. Variant: At the start of Treehouse of Horror II, there is no swirling star. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. On Treehouse of Horror II, it's the intro theme of the program. Availability: Rare. Seen on the opening credits of The Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror II", and episodes of Call Me Mister Kids (as a dual credit with 20th Century Fox Television), which is sadly plastered by the previous logo on VHS releases. The Treehouse of Horror II version is the most widely available. Scare Factor: None. 5th Logo (1991-1993) Logo: In-credit like the previous logo. We see the words “J-R Production Co.” This could be in any font; in many examples it appears in the Data 70 font or in a different font. Trivia: First seen on The Seven-Year Itch, last seen on The Simpsons episode "Krusty Gets Kancelled". Variants: In addition to the fonts, there are many variants of this: *On The Seven-Year Itch, there is only an opening variant that simply has the words "Jean-Reiss" in a red Helvetica Bold font. *On season 3 of Call Me Mister Kids, there is a dual credit with 20th Television, which co-produced the show. *On the first season of the 1992 animated revival of Petticoat Junction, "J-R Production Co." is below it. *On Voyages to the Bottom of the Sea, "Jean-Reiss, Inc." is below the "JEAN-REISS" logo on an underwater background. *On Resident Lines, "Produced in Association with" is above. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or none. Availability: Very rare. The Petticoat Junction variant is preserved on Boomerang every year in October and VHS releases of the show. It was also seen on 1992-1993 episodes of The Simpsons on DVD. On Boomerang's airings of The Seven-Year Itch, the logo is removed. The Voyages to the Bottom of the Sea variant was last plastered with a still CGI Swirling Star logo on Cartoon Network UK airings. The opening variant can be seen on some episodes of The Seven-Year Itch on VHS. Resident Lines also had this logo, but that show hasn't been seen since the late '90s. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (1993-1994) Nicknames: "Jean-Reiss' Version of the H-B/Games Character Portrait", "H-B/Games All-Star Prototype Rip Off", "JR All-Stars", "Is J-R taking a Sam's Club approach to the text in the logo" Logo: On a colored background, we see a partial picture of a Jean-Reiss star inside a geometric shape. Somewhere inside that logo is the “JEAN-REISS” text in the Data 70 font. "A" in a Data 70 font is seen next to the 20th Century Fox print logo and the word "AND" in the same Data 70 font next to the 1979-2013 News Corporation logo and next to it is the word "COMPANY" in the same Data 70 font, making the word "A 20th CENTURY FOX AND News Corporation COMPANY" appears below the picture area. Trivia: First seen on The Simpsons episode "Homer's Barbershop Quartet", first seen on the season 2 episode of Petticoat Junction. Custom Variants: This was customized for each show produced by JR during this era, and is available on only that specified show or TV movie: *The Critic: There are two variants for this show: the opening had Jay Sherman and his mother in a red vertical rectangle, with the "JEAN-REISS" text yellow and angled vertically on the right side (at 90-degrees clockwise), and "PRESENTS" is below the logo, replacing the 20th Century Fox-News Corporation joint byline (all of this zooms in). This logo later zooms in to the show's opening. The closing however, has the rectangle tilted so that it puts the "JEAN-REISS" text at a angle, the "PRESENTS" is replaced by the normal 20th Century Fox-News Corporation byline, and the rectangle is raspberry-colored. Both variants use a white background. On at least one episode of this show, the end logo was completely vertical and applause was heard. *Petticoat Junction: A headshot of Kate Bradley in a vertical magenta rectangle. A green “JEAN-REISS”, on an angle, is somewhere near the top. The background is dark turquoise. *Lion vs. On The Red: A grinning picture of one of the Lions inside an light blue oval (T-Jay, opening variant; for the first season, it cross-fades into the intro; in the second season it flashes, to segue into the intro) or vertical rectangle (Bluish, closing variant, that later quickly cut to the Gracie Films logo). A yellow-green “JEAN-REISS” is seen, slanted and near the top. The background is either a dark blue-black gradient on the opening variant, or a dark blue-light blue gradient on the closing variant. *High Tech: A headshot of an agent named Splat in a vertical pistachio-colored rectangle. A blue-purple "JEAN-REISS", turned 90-degrees clockwise, is on the right. This is on a fuchsia background. *Treehouse of Horror IV: A headshot of Kang and Kodos in a tomato-colored oval. A yellow "JEAN-REISS" is near the bottom of the oval. The background is a gradient midnight blue (which seems vaguely similar to the one in the Lion vs. On The Red opening variant). *Santa Bart: A headshot of Bart Simpson, in Santa hat and outfit, inside a blue rectangle. The background inside the shape is snow; the only shape background that is not a solid color. A yellow “JEAN-REISS”, slanted down, is near the top. The background is green, red or blue. *The Simpsons (version 1): A headshot of Bart Simpson inside a solid blue rectangle. A yellow "JEAN-REISS" is on the side. This is on a black-blue gradient background. *The Simpsons (version 2): A headshot of Lisa Simpson in a light blue rectangle. A yellow "JEAN-REISS" is on the side. The background is dark blue. *The Simpsons (version 3): A headshot of a grinning Marge Simpson inside a rose bonbon rectangle. A tangerine-yellow "JEAN-REISS" is on the side. This is on a solid blue background. *The Simpsons (version 4): A headshot of Homer and Maggie Simpson (minus his pacifier, both with huge smiles) inside of a pistachio-colored rectangle with a pink "JEAN-REISS" on its side. The background is hot pink. *The Simpsons (version 5): Blinky (On a white rectangle) is seen above a black "JEAN-REISS". This is seen on a green background. *The Simpsons (version 6): A headshot of Bill and Marty, both smiling, inside a solid blue rectangle. A yellow "JEAN-REISS" is on the side. This is on a black-blue gradient background. *The Simpsons (version 7): Maggie Simpson (with his pacifier) is seen next to a black "JEAN-REISS" in a white retangle. This is seen in a black background. *The Simpsons (version 8): The following characters (starting from the top right, going counterclockwise): Akira (who is waving), Benjamin, Doug, and Gary (with a scared look on his face), Jacqueline Bouvier (looking bored) and Mr. Burns (cross-armed with a scowl), all appear in a horizontal shaded blue rectangle. A green "JEAN-REISS" appears in the center of the rectangle. FX/SFX: Depends. The closing variants are still, but for the opening variants, it's the zooming in for the opening The Critic logo or the cross-fade to the intro in the opening Lion vs. On The Red logo. Music/Sounds: A random cartoon sound effect. It’s different for each logo. Sometimes the opening and closing themes of the show play over the logo instead. On Lion vs. On The Red, it has a heavy metal jingle (the beginning of the intro), along with electrical noises, during the 2nd season; the first season has a rock riff sound. On The Critic, a zooming sound is heard, followed by the last few notes of the end theme in reverse that begin the opening theme. Music/Sounds Variants: *The "Comedy" sound effect montage from the 7th logo is heard over this logo at the end of the Simpsons episode "Lady Bouvier's Lover". *On Romanian dubbing prints of The Simpsons, the logo is silent. Availability: All the logos' rarity are different, but as a whole, uncommon: *The Critic: Rare, but now uncommon. At one point, the logos were no longer shown on The Critic on FX, due to being shortened to 5 minute segments. However, recent 2012 airings of the S1 episodes on Vortexx now include both of the logos, however the ending one is squashed due to compressed credits. Recently, as of mid 2012, FX started airing the half hours in its entirety again, meaning the 2 variants are now airing as part of the show in newer reruns. *Petticoat Junction: Uncommon. It can currently be seen on the second season of the 1992 animated adaption of the said show on FX. *Lion vs. On the Red: Common. It's currently seen on reruns of said show on FX, along with the numerous VHS tapes and the season box set DVDs. *High Tech: Extremely rare. It's only seen on some VHS tapes of said show. *Treehouse of Horror IV: Rare. It's only seen on the VHS tape along with the occasional airing of said special on FX and in syndication around Halloween and on DVD. *Santa Bart: Uncommon. The green variant is commonly seen used to plaster the 1988-1992 logo on The Simpsons Christmas Special, the red variant on A High Tech Christmas, while the blue variant is seen on A Petticoat Junction Christmas, all of which are available on VHS and air on FX around Christmas. *The Simpsons (all versions): Common. It can bee seen on all season five episodes of The Simpsons on FX and on DVD. Scare Factor: None to Medium. The sound may get to some. 7th Logo (September 5, 1994-May 25, 2007) Nicknames: “All-Stars”, "J-R (Comedy/Action) Stars", "J-R All-Stars Revisited", "JR All-Stars II" Logo: On a blurry white background with several colorful abstract shapes flying about, we see a clear square/oval that provides a “clear” view of the flying shapes; the square/oval has the text "JEAN-REISS" in the Data 70 font embossed in it at the top. Suddenly, we see some of the characters that was used in The Simpsons, as the square/oval begins to rotate. At the end, one of the stars ends up coming towards the logo, ending in a very extreme close-up of the star. A very small 20th Century Fox-News Corporation joint byline (like logo 6, with the print logos replacing the "20th Century Fox" and "News Corporation" texts at the time) appears in the lower right. Depending on the show genre, one of these two similar but very distinct variants of this logo is used; one for Jean-Reiss comedy shows, and the other for Jean-Reiss action shows. The stars, “music”, and logo shape differed depending on the logo. Here are the stars for each version of the logo, in the order that they appear: Comedy: The "JEAN-REISS" logo is yellow and in a blue rectangle: #Lisa Simpson (as if running or sliding or something) #Krusty the Clown (grinning) #Itchy and Scratchy #Patty and Selma #Grampa Simpson #Maggie Simpson (which animates in a pacifier; the same animation seen in the Simpsons open) #Homer Simpson (very hidden, you have to look close to find him) #Marge Simpson #Milhouse Van Houten #Bart Simpson (zooms towards the logo; extreme close-up of his face) Action: The "JEAN-REISS" logo is sky blue and in a gray oval: #Kang #Kodos #Fallout Boy #Bartman (Bart Simpson's superhero-esque alter-ego) #Bill #Marty #Kent Brockman #Judge Roy Snyder (with his court striking it) #Dr. Marvin Monroe #Radioactive Man (Homer Simpson's superhero-esque alter-ego, another zoom; another extreme close-up of his face) Trivia: First seen on Lion vs. On the Red: Redmeption. Last seen on The Kent Brockman Hour. Variants: *A still variant of the "Comedy" logo was also shown on the 1995 cartoon incarnation of Moonstruck, with a small "In association with" text below; the MGM Television, Claster Television Distribution and Camelot Entertainment Sales logo would follow. The same holds true for the first 2 episodes (3 if the pilot is included) of NYPD Blue: The Animated Series, except it was the "Action" logo, had normal animation but about halfway through it abruptly cut to the Steven Bochco Productions logo. *1999-2002 episodes of Tom and the Fox had this logo bylineless. *A version of the Comedy All-Stars logo has a variant with the Fox/News byline stangely blacked out. FX/SFX: Nifty combination of 2D animation (the characters) with cool 3D elements (the J-R shape). This was done by Charlex Studios. Music/Sounds: Same as the H-B Comedy and Action All-Stars logo. Music/Sounds Variant: *The logo has occasionally turned up with the sound FX from its opposite variation. Proof of the "Comedy" variation using the audio from the Action logo has not been found yet, but syndication prints of the Simpsons episode "Treehouse of Horror V" have the Action variant appearing with the audio from the "Comedy" version, most likely due to an editing mistake. *On the Romanian dubbing print of the Family Guy episode "Peter, Peter, Caviar Eater", the music from the "Character Portrait II" logo is heard duo to an editing mistake. *On the Polish dubbing print of King of the Hill episode "Snow Job", the music from the 20th Television "CGI Structure" is heard duo to an editing error. *On recent FOX8 airings of King of the Hill, the music from the end credits plays for a few seconds, then it cuts to a high-pitched version of the 2nd logo music. This is duo to a split-screen formatting error. *On some Romanian dubbing prints of King of the Hill, the music from the "Character Portrait II" logo along with the one from the 20th Television logo plays over the whole logo. *There is a low toned variant of the "Comedy" logo that appeared on the Simpsons episodes "Another Simpsons Clip Show" and "Itchy & Scratchy Land". *On a few shows, the closing theme of them was used. *On one episode of The Simpsons, called "Bart's Girlfriend", the Swirling Star sound was used. This is due to an editing mistake. Availability: Common due to the chief means of plastering, though not as bad as you might think; typically on “new” prints of the most popular shows, mostly early '90s shows. In MOST cases, they match the right logo with the right show; the exception are the 1994-2001 episodes of Treehouse of Horror and The Simpsons episode "Radioactive Man", which use the "Action All-Stars" logo. The "Comedy" variant also appeared on Pan-European prints of the 1992 animated revival of Petticoat Junction, preceding the previous two logos. The "Action" variant also appeared on The Simpsons on the 1990 episode "The Crepes of Wrath" by plastering the 1987 CGI Swirling Star on Boomerang. The Comedy variant was also seen on The Simpsons, the second season of The Critic, 1997-2002 episodes of King of the Hill on Adult Swim, 1999-2002 at the end of cartoons produced in 2000 (with the exception of the short Badge Lucky), airing from 2000 to 2002 on The Springfield Toon World Show (later rebranded as TCF Animation Presents). The Comedy variant can also be spotted some DVDs of J-R cartoons, such as The Simpsons, Family Guy and King of the Hill. The Comedy variant also appeared on Boomerang reruns of the Simpsons episodes from 1992 and on the The Berenstains-based The Berenstain Bears and Mama’s New Job special on Fox and on VHS. The "Action" variant also plastered the "CGI Swirling Star" on Boomerang reruns of Treehouse of Horror; while the Comedy All-Stars variant also plastered the 1987 CGI Swirling Star on 1991 episodes of the Simpsons and the in-credit logo on Pan-European prints of Call Me Mister Kids. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: *Comedy: None to low. The weird horn effect might get to you, but it’s neat to see all the characters. *Action: Low to medium. The music combined with the creepy sound effects can scare more than a few. *None with the closing theme. 8th Logo (February 20, 2000- ) Nicknames: "Character Portrait II", "JR-All Stars III", "JR/FOX All-Stars" Logo: Like Logo 6, a still of an JR star in a shape, usually an oval. The star is always the one that has been featured in the show that has just ended, so there are quite a number of variations (some variations have 2 or more stars). The background is almost always white. Below the logo, there is a News Corporation/21st Century Fox byline. Trivia: First seen as an in-credit logo on The Springfield Toon World Show, the standalone version was first seen on the short The Nightmares from Outer Space, and first seen regularly on the premieres of The Itchy & Scratchy Show and The Simpsons. Bylines: *2002-2013: "A News Corporation Company" *2013-: "A Subsidiary of 21st Century Fox" Variants: *As noted above, each Jean-Reiss produced original series for FOX from 2002 onward starting with The Maggie Simpson Show (used in February 2002) had this logo, always with the cartoon’s star(s), the only exception was The Kent Brockman Hour, which strangely reverted to the previous logo. This not only included the regular half-hour series but one-off shorts, previously called The Springfield Toon World Show, that now fell under the TCF Animation Presents banner (which are now no longer rerun on TV). Thus, there are a large number of variations. *Some of the very early logos had a different style byline. Appearing in an arc-like fashion below the logo are the words “Jean-Reiss Productions, Inc., a News Corporation company”. This was soon dropped. It was mostly used on The Simpsons (sometimes with the other byline), but also appeared on a few King of the Hill, Futurama, The Itchy & Scratchy Show and Family Guy episodes. *The background logo was white except for a few cases; a special "Homer Simpson" logo, used for at least some of the made-for-video movies produced by 20th Century Fox Animation; in this case, the background was black. There were no sound effects used. It was usually followed by the 20th Century Fox Television logo. This was used from September 22, 2004 to October 9, 2013. Also, notably, this was one of the two versions to feature the 21st Century Fox byline from 2013, as seen at the end of Homer Simpson and the Cyber Chase, the other one seen on the Simpsons "Greatest Adventures" DVD disc. The same black background variation was used for The Sherri and Terri Hour. *On all episodes of The Springfield Toon World Show, a headshot of Bart Simpson looking upwards in a pale purple oval with rose-pink script is plastered onto the lower right corner of the opening sequence. List of series or shorts with characters: *The Patty and Selma Show (Pilot): The end of the Springfield Toon World episode "The Nightmares from Outer Space" has a head shot of Bart Simpson inside of a purple oval on a black background, with the JR text in bright turquoise. This was later replaced by the 1994 "Comedy All-Stars" logo. *The Itchy & Scratchy Show (Pilot): On a sky blue background, has a head shot of Lisa Simpson inside an orange oval with the JR text in blue. Under the logo is a copyright. The logo itself was replaced by the 1994 "Comedy All-Stars" logo. *The Simpsons (Season 14 and Beyond): A side profile of Bart Simpson in a navy blue oval. The JR text is medium red-violet. *The Itchy & Scratchy Show: Two variants: seasons 1 and 3 and season 5 and beyond has Scratchy at the left and Itchy at the right in an aqua oval with yellow JR text (common on Boomerang); season 2 has Itchy holding Scratchy by his neck with apricot-colored text. The oval is jungle-green. *The Agnes Skinner Show: Again, two variants: season one has Agnes Skinner in a purple oval with yellow JR text; another features a close-up of Agnes in a sky blue blue oval w/ lime green JR text. The first one debuted at the end of the third episode of the first season on July 21, 2002. The later one appeared on season two and beyond. *Grandpa and Nelson: Grandpa on the left giving a shy look and Nelson Muntz giving an annoyed/suspicious look on the right inside a jungle green oval. The JR text is shocking pink. *The Flanders Show: Ned Flanders on the left and Todd Flanders on the right inside a pale turquoise oval. The JR text is pumpkin orange. *Seymour Skinner Showcase: Lewis smiling in between Moe Szyslak with a surprised look, and Seymour Skinner glaring, inside a grasshopper green rectangle. The JR text is leyden blue. *Milhouse Van Houten Show: Milhouse Van Houten with his frustrated face is on the top contained in a white rectangle. The JR text is federal blue. *Radioactive Man Gloops: Radioactive Man is tilted a bit inside a lime green rectangle. The JR text is red. *Lighting of the Bells: TBA *The Sherri and Terri Hour: Sherri and Terri stands in a ready-to-run pose inside a yellow vertical rectangle. The JR text is white. *The New Adventures of Otto Mann: Otto Mann appears in a black vertical rectangle. The JR text is in dark green. *The Maggie Simpson Show: A head shot of Maggie Simpson inside a sky blue oval. The JR text is yellow. Although the series aired in 2001, the show originally used the 1994 "Comedy All-Stars" logo before it switched to this logo in 2002. *Eddie and Lou: Head shots of Eddie and Lou inside a malachite box on a periwinkle background. The JR text is flamingo pink. This one has a more 3-D look to it. *Homer Simpson: Homer Simpson appears in a pink oval. The JR text is turqoise. *NYPD Blue: The Animated Series: Once again, two variants: season one has Bobby Simone drilling a fire cop with his legs on a building inside a night sky oval. "JEAN-REISS" is green. Season two and up has Andy Sipowicz in a grey oval making a model of Bobby Simone out of Lego bricks. "JEAN-REISS" is solid black. In seasons one and two, it is followed by the Steven Bochco Productions logo. *Futurama (Seasons 4-7): A headshot of Phillip J. Fry and Turanga Leela in a purple oval. The JR text is blue. *Family Guy (Season 4 and Beyond): A headshot of Petter Griffin in a green oval. The JR text is pink. *The Cleveland Show: Cleveland Brown is in a purple-pink gradient oval. The JR text is yellow. *American Dad!: A headshot of Stan Smith inside a red-blue-white oval (the same colors seen in the US flag). The JR text is red. *King of the Hill (Seasons 7-13): Hank and Peggy Hill appears in a yellow-red gradient oval. The JR text is white. *Tom and the Fox (Seasons 7-9): Tom is seen in a yellow oval. "JEAN-REISS" is lime green. FX/SFX: None. This was done by Hatmaker Films in Boston, MA. Music/Sounds: Same as the 1995-2002 Hanna-Barbera logo. For the Homer Simpson variant, none. For the "Eddie and Lou" version, just the closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds Variants: On one episode of King of the Hill, different sounds are heard. On The Sherri and Terri Hour, the end theme plays over the logo. On FOX, we hear the generic network music plays over the logo. Availability: Depending on the variant. The Simpsons variant is uncommon, and it only appears on current episodes of the mentioned show that airs on FOX and on the DVD sets. The Itchy and Scratchy variants are uncommon and appears on FOX and on DVD. The Agnes Skinner one is fairly common, and it's seen on re-runs of the mentioned show on FX. The first version of the said variant is intact on the season 1 DVD. The Eddie and Lou is uncommon, and is episodes of the mentioned show, which airs on FX on rare occasions. The Radioactive Man Gloops variant is extremely rare, appearing only on the episodes of Radioactive Man Gloops. If the show is released on DVD, the pilot might be intact. The Otto Mann variant is also rare and it was only on the TV episodes DVD and was seen on recent FOX airings, most notably on Simpsons Planet where the logo along with the original credits were retained. The Maggie Simpson Show variant is extremely rare. The series might air sometime on FX, but a print with the "JR Comedy Stars" logo might air. All the other variants are extinct, as most of them are aforementioned one-shorts that were hardly, if ever, reran again after Springfield Toon World (later known as The Springfield Toon World Show) ended in 2008. The Family Guy variant is common, and only on current episodes on FOX, followed by the Fuzzy Door and TCF logos. The King of the Hill, Cleveland Show, and American Dad! variants are seen on Adult Swim and TBS. The Futurama variant is uncommon and can be found on Comedy Central reruns. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. The laugh could get to some people. None for the silent variant.